Craving's Of A Student
by HailzieBab3
Summary: A young college student named Hailey, faces everyday difficulties of heartbreak and challenges. She has no hope of a Cinderalla story happening to her, or so she thinks, but will something happen thats gives her hope of having her prince charming come?


I closed my eyes tightly struggling so as the tears wouldn't escape my eyes. I breathed in deeply trying to focus on other things. The words ran in my head with no chance of escaping. _I don't like you, and frankly babe, you don't have a chance with me. _They taunted my every thought. I had let my self-fall, on someone who had clearly not been willing to catch me. How could I be so, so, naïve, so stupid!

His name was Dick, no seriously, it was. Well kind of…Richard, but means the same thing. And quite frankly he was a Dick. No, he wasn't, he was just, he just, didn't like me, like I loved him. I had a strong feeling it would take a lot to get over him. I mean I let myself fall! Fall into a deep black hole that would take forever to get out.

I could envision him right now. His frisky dirty blonde hair that pushed out of his deep spellbound eyes, and his long torso and pale body. He was so, perfect.

I quickly remembered I still had the receiver grasped in my hand.

"Uh, you there?" Richy stumbled awkwardly and I whimpered sadly in-hailing some air. "Look Hailey, I'm sorry, but I don't do the whole crying gig, so…" He trailed off.

"Um yeah, sorry I'm hear, and sorry to, waste your time." I choked up trying to keep the pain out of my voice.

"See ya round." I heard a click as the phone line disconnected between us, just like the relationship I thought had been working out. Well it wasn't an official relationship.

I numbly put the phone on its receiver and fell to the ground ruggedly. The pain seeped through every waking vain in my body. The tears shattered out of my eyes rapidly. I whimpered curling on the linoleum floor. I lied there motionless letting the darkness get to me.

"Hailey? Hailey?" I heard a call from the door but didn't bother to move. The door opened and Erin and Ysanne walked in. They were my closest friends, and my roommates. I lived with all my friends from high school.

Erin and Ysanne leaped over to me with out a second to spare.

"HAILEY? WHAT HAPPENED?" Ysanne frantically pulled me up and rested my back against her chest. "ARE YOU HURT?" Ysanne shook me. Erin was perceivably shaken, but not as scared.

"No." I choked up covering my ears from the frantic noise.

"What happened Hun?" Erin slouched on the floor and rapped her arms around me.

"Ri-ri-chy." I choked up.

"Oh I knew he was trouble, just knew it." Ysanne whispered intently.

"Tell…" Erin trailed. I pointed to the message box. I was just walking in the room when Richy called, and it had already gone to voice message, so the whole thing had been recorded.

"I don't like you, and frankly babe, you don't have a chance with me." The cold words stung my ears again coldly. I blocked out the words as a knife penetrated my side. Slicing me in the heart.

"WHAT THE F*CK! THAT BAST*RD!" Ysanne yelled outraged.

"Where does he live?" Erin asked calmly. "Wait more importantly, where are the knifes? Top drawer?"

"No, Hailey and I organized, there are over there." Ysanne pointed to the other corner of the kitchen.

"Why in the hell did you organize?"

"Stopp!" I cried. "He's just… confused! But don't blame him that I'm not what he's looking for.

"He isn't looking for anything but sex." Ysanne disagreed fuming.

"He can get it from me!" Erin stopped.

"ERIN!" Ysanne got up and ran after Erin.

"It was a joke!" She screamed around the kitchen island.

I got up quietly as they ran around in circles laughing. I slouched to my room tears pouring down my face. I kept my whimpers down so they wouldn't hear me.

"Oh, oh my gosh!" I heard Ysanne stumble. "We're such bad friends! Here we are laughing while Hailey is up stairs balling." Its okay, stay down there! I don't care! I thought sadly. I heard them run upstairs upset with them selves. I guess they didn't know they were being better friends down stairs- leaving me alone.

I ran to my door quickly and locked it.

"Hailey?" Ysanne miserably asked. I walked to my window and opened it up letting the restraints mouth-watering odder fill my nose. I lifted my leg out of the window and hopped on the stairs climbing up the side of the building. I climbed up the last row of steps and jumped to the top of the roof. I breathed in the aroma and my legs went limp suddenly. I pushed my self to a brick corner and squeezed my chest against my legs, tucking my head in the crevice of my legs. I heard the thick metal door to the roof open hesitantly.

"Honey." Erin sighed.

"Why cant guys see?" Ysanne groaned.

"Yea. See how beautiful she is." Erin prompted lamely.

"It really seems that way doesn't it. I'm just so beautiful. You know the magazines say if guys dumb you like this, there actually really madly in love with you." I drowned sarcastically. "They can't see anything that's not there." I mumbled.

"I am going to slap you." Ysanne hissed.

"You wouldn't know what this feels like Ysanne, you've never been dumped.

"Yea…" Ysanne started but then she cut off realizing I was right. "I would have its just I found my soul-mate early." Her 'soul-mate' was my brother. Yup, no joke... my brother. They had been dating since high school. He moved to New York to go to college with a football scholarship. "But I have been through a lot of life experience and, Austin and I have been through a lot together."

"Oh, I am so sorry I forgot about your first fight a couple weeks ago, must have been so scary, considering you didn't make to… no!" I gasped dramatically, "less then a day." I sarcastically managed.

"You know what Hailey, I don't care if you're P.M.S.-ing right now, or what ever but you're really ignorant and dumb to be this stupid. Your so much better then your realize, you just need to find someone."

"Kay." I mumbled, not listening to a word that came out of her mouth.

"Listen to me!" She threatened."

"I am." …_NOT, _I thought quickly.

"No your not." She read me easily.

"What ever Ysanne, you don't know what I am going through, please, just…" I pointed to the door silently –worn out. Ysanne stood there silently. She knew better then not to be hurt by this little catfight. It wasn't anything personal, but heartbreak, PMS, and stress does not mix well together.

Erin went down stairs and came back a second later. She pushed passed Ysanne passing her one of the three Ben & Jerry's ice creams. Ysanne took the chocolate peanut butter willingly. She tossed me the cookie dough ice cream, and left the mint for herself. We ate in silence for a couple minutes enjoying the comfort food.

I already felt fat. Geez I needed to get to the gym, ill go tonight, it doesn't close till 10:00.

"I think we need to go man hunting." Erin prompted suddenly.

"I don't want another man." I groaned shoving ice cream in my mouth.

"Yup, definitely man hunting." Erin smiled not listening to what I had just said.

"UGH!" Ysanne whined. "WHY DOES THIS ICE CREAM HAVE TO BE SO GOOD!"I can practically feel the fat slapping on to me., I thought quickly.

"Calm your self." Erin begged.

"I cant tonight anyways, I already planned something." I bluffed a little.

"Member our rule, cant go anywhere alone unless you stay in town." Ysanne warned.

"Yeah, yeah, ill be fine, I'm staying in town." I insured.

"Tomorrow no questions asked. We all don't have work, its Saturday." Erin planned.

"Ill call Austin and tell him it's a girls night." Ysanne dialed the familiar digits. I stayed silent as they talked about what time, and Erin groaned. She hated it when Ysanne planned with Austin. she wanted Ysanne to be away from him for just one day to stick with us. I didn't really mind though, it gave me time to wind down.

Sick of them quickly- I walked to my room from the roof and threw on a sports bra and shorts. I left the apartment grabbing the key on the counter. The gym was only a couple blocks down so I jogged there. It was only 8:00 so I had plenty of time.

When I got to the gym, gave the person at the desk my year-pass and headed next to the treadmill. If I didn't stretch I would get really tight. I touched my toes a couple of times, and relaxed my hamstrings. I loved extra-size, it gave me a chance to get a way.

I hopped on the treadmill and steadied my breathing. My finger pressed up against the "faster" button. I took a sip of the water I had brought and started to jog swiftly. I noted the people around me. Across from me was a heavy-set man, about 50 and sweat was dripping in the shape of a V off of his hairy chest. He didn't have a shirt on and I quickly looked away repulsed. I mean why did I have to reap the benefits of him working out. Gross. I quickly felt guilty for my inhumane thought. That was mean of me.

Diagonal from me was a young boy. He must be 14 cause that's the age limit for the gym, but he looked like 10. He was short with limp arms, and runners legs. He was unportinonalty skinny.


End file.
